KISS X SIS
by BabyKyuMinJoy
Summary: REMAKE dari Anime 'KISS X SIS' (sesuai judul). Sungmin adalah seorang kakak yang super duper mesum, mencintai adiknya dan menjadikannya sebagai obsesi sampai rela melakukan apapun agar adiknya tidak berpaling pada siapa pun dan tetap melihatnya. Tapi apa yang adiknya itu lakukan? Selalu mencoba menghindar kakaknya yang mesum padahal dirinya sendiri tergoda. FF KYUMIN. GENDERSWITCH.
1. Chapter 1

**KISS X KISS**  
**.**

**KyuMin main Cast**

**.**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**Yang ga suka GS mending menjauhh :D**

* * *

.

'Gukk! Gukkk!'

.

"Huaaa.. hikss.. Huaaaa." Suara tangisan anak berumur empat tahun terdengar sangat nyaring di pinggiran sungai yang berumput hijau.

.

'Guukk! Guukkk! Grrrr!'

.

Suara gong-gongan anjing membuat anak itu menangis lebih keras.

"Pergi!" Sekarang suara anak perempuan berumur lima tahun.

"Jangan ganggu Kyunie!" Anak perempuan itu dengan sok berani mencoba mengusir dua ekor anjing didepannya yang mencoba mengganggu anak empat tahun itu yang ternyata bernama Kyunie— Cho Kyuhyun— menggunakan senjata, sebuah kayu kecil.

"Huaaaa.. Hikss.. Huaa.." Anak empat tahun itu terduduk di belakang anak perempuan itu sambil mengusap air matanya.

.

'Kikkk Kikkk'

.

Dua ekor anjing itu akhirnya pergi dan suara tangisan anak empat tahun itu pun berhenti.

"Hikss, hikss, go-gomawoyo, Min Nonna, hiks." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum dan membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

.

.

"Kyunie bisa berhenti menangis sekarang," Di bawah langit jingga. Kedua anak berbeda umur berbeda jenis kelamin itu berjalan beriringan di pinggiran sungai di atas rumput hijau.

"Kalau nanti Kyunie di kejar anjing itu lagi, Nonna akan membantu Kyunie." Ucap anak perempuan bernama Cho Sungmin.

"Jinjjaaaa?" Dengan imut anak laki-laki itu mencoba meyakini ucapan Nonna-nya.

"Eung~" Sungmin mengangguk, "Tapi Kyunie ini laki-laki, nanti Kyunie harus bisa mengahadapinya sendiri." Sungmin tersenyum.

Kyuhyun langsung menunduk. "Kyunie lagu kalau Kyunie bisa." Ucapnya.

"Annii.. Kyunie bisa, Nonna yakin." Sungmin menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kalau Kyunie bisa, belalti Nonna ngga akan sama Kyunie lagi?" Ucap Kyuhyun sendu.

Sungmin langsung melepas gandengannya dan berhenti didepan Kyuhyun membuat dirinya ikut berhenti dan menatap Sungmin.

"Bodoh! Tidak akan. Kita akan selalu bersama. Selamanya."

"Jinjjjaaa?" Mata bulat itu kembali berbinar.

"Eung~ hihihi.." Sungmin tersenyum diselingi tawa kecil di ikuti Kyuhyun.

"Hihihihi…"

**~BabyJoy~**

.

**_8 Years later_**

"HAH?! Kau melihat Sungmin Nonna telanjang hmmppp—" Suara nyaring itu tersumpal oleh tangan besar yang membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan keras-keras bodoh!" Ucap si empunya tangan.

"Ya! Hyung!" Orang yang tadi disumpal menggerutu setelah mulutnya bebas.

"Makanya mulutmu itu dijaga." Ucap Changmin— si empunya tangan.

"Habisnya kalian tidak memberi tahuku."

"Salah sendiri datangnya telat."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya bertengkar kecil.

Kyuhyun tadi datang pagi-pagi sekali kesekolah, saat sampai kelas dia hanya melihat Changmin yang sedang membaca buku. Karena merasa bosan akhirnya Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi pagi tadi dirumahnya kepada laki-laki yang merupakan sahabatnya itu, tetapi karena Kyuhyun punya dua orang sahabat, terjadilah kejadian diatas saat jam pelajaran kosong berlangsung karena sahabat Kyuhyun yang super duper KEPO.

"Huuhh~" Donghae— sahabat Kyuhyun (yang KEPO) kembali bertanya, tapi dengan suara yang lebih dikontrol. "Yahh~ Kyu. Kau benar-benar melihat Sungmin Nonna—" Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya dan memberi isyarat pada tangannya yang memegang bajunya seperti, _'Kau melihatnya tanpa pakaian?'_

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tenguknya yang tak gatal.

"YAAAAAHHH~~" Changmin dan Donghae mendesah kesal.

"Dengar Kyu, kalian itu saudara." Ucap Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Ne.. Tapi.. sepertinya Sungmin Nonna yang menyukaiku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"YAKK!" SiHae bersamaan lagi.

"Hehehe, aku tidak bohong." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tidak enak karena membuat teman-temannya iri.

Pasalnya Sungmin adalah mantan murid sekolah KILLINE High Schooll atau sekolah Kyuhyun sekarang satu tahun yang lalu. Sebelumnya Sungmin memang murid terkenal disekolahnya, mulai dari dia kelas satu yang berarti penggemarnya adalah para tetua alias seniornya, menginjak kelas dua, penggemarnya menambah dan seterusnya sampai dia keluar dari KILLINE High School. Dan sahabat Kyuhyun itu termasuk -,,-

Apalagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang terkenal dengan Brother and Sister Complex.

.

.

Kyuhyun menendang batu-batu yang ada di depannya sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tinggal satu belokan lagi. "Kami bersudara," lirihnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, mengakui menyukai saudaranya saja membuat resah sendiri. "hah— Itu hanyalah fantasi.." dan akhirnya hanya sebuah pemikiran yang tiada artinya.

.

"Aku pulang!" Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Annyeong Kyunnie!" Sungmin menyambut Kyuhyun dan langsung menerjang Kyuhyun dengan sebuah pelukan juga— 'Chhupp'— sebuah ciuman di wajah Kyuhyun. Seketika wajahnya langsung memerah.

Inilah kebiasaan yang akhir-akhir ini Sungmin lakukan pada Kyuhyun selama dirinya tidak ada jadwal kuliah atau libur.

"YA! Kapan kau akan berhenti Cho Sungmin?!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Sungmin melepas ciumannya dan tertawa kecil kepada Kyuhyun.

.

.

Dan Fantasi ini..

Terjadi disini..

.

.

.

Haloohaa~

SEBELUMNYA mau kasih tau dulu! ini REMAKE dari ANIME yang JUDULnya KISS X SIS.. jadi hampir 90% mirip aslinya..

Cerita disitu VULGAR BANGETNGETNGET! Terus disitu ceritanya kaka cewenya itu ada dua. Tapi krena aku SAYANG KYUMIN. Aku ga relah Kyuhyun dibagi2 :3

Disini si kakanya itu SUPER DUPER MESUM! Kalau di FF2 biasanya Kyuhyun yang mesum dan Sungmin selalu nerima kemesuman KYUHYUN atau Kyuhyun mesum sungmin juga mesum.

aku balikin, disini jadi Sungmin yang mesum Kyuhyun yang nerima kemesuman Sungmin. dan kemesuman Kyuhyun disini ga terlalu kentara. Wkwkwkwk XD

akibat kemesuman Sungmin, Kyuhyun aku buat sengsara XDD..

yang mau lanjutt~ monggo RIVIEW :))


	2. Chapter 2

Sekitar pukul 6 pagi Kyuhyun sudah bangun dan bersiap untuk mandi. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya sendiri.

Sebelum Ia membuka pintu, Ia mendengar suara gemercik air dari dalam. _'Nuguya?'_ pikirnya.

Merasa tidak mungkin orang-orang yang ada dirumahnya mandi disini karena mereka punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarnya masing-masing.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi yang kebetulan tidak dikunci dengan perlahan.

Dan matanya membulat sempurna melihat seseorang yang berdiri didalam bath up sedang terguyur air shower yang berada diatas bath up.

Menelan ludah dengan berat melihat orang itu membelakanginya, memperlihatkan dua bongkahan yang 'Kyuhyun pikir' bila dipegang akan sangat kenyal.

.

"Noo—Noona.." panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

Noona yang di panggilnya membalikan kepalanya. "Kyunnie~" tak kalah lirih dan kaget melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya kini menatap dirinya dengan—

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" —pandangan tidak percaya.

.

.

"Miane Kyunnie.. Air di kamar mandi Noona macet."

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : KISS X SIS**

**.**

**KyuMin Main Cast And Other Cast**

**.**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Rate T+ (for this Chap)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin Milik Super Junior, Super Junior Milik ELF, ELF milik orang tuanya. FF milik Baby, Cerita anime punya *?***

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Sungmin menjauhkan badannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie mau makan malam dulu? Atau mandi dulu?" Tawar Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ahh.. atau— mau aku?" Suaranya mengecil. Sungmin membawa tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya.

"Haaa!" Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangannya lagi lalu mundur sampai menabrak pintu.

"Hihihihi.." Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun karena godaannya.

Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan badanya dan berdehem.

Stay Cool.

"Ck.. Apa yang kau lakukan Noona? Kau ini benar-benar."

Dengan wajah memerah, Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam melewati Sungmin yang kini tertawa keras.

"Kau merasakannyakan Kyunnie sayang?" Goda Sungmin (lagi).

"Ti-tidak." Kyuhyun terus berlajalan menaiki tangga, " Mau merasakan ataupun ti-dak, yaa…" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengelak tetapi akhirnya ucapannya itu menggantung walaupun sebenarnya Ia merasakannya.

_'apa ini?'_

.

.

Kyuhyun bersandar di pinggir bath up sambil berendam air hangat.

"Sebenarnya Noona itu lugu atau memang mesum, sih?" gumamnya. Pikirannya membuka slide demi slide moment Ia dan Noona-nya itu.

"Dari dulu dia selalu berbuat seenaknya." Tiba-tiba teringat saat tadi pagi dirinya melihat Sungmin naked karena tiba-tiba Sungmin sudah ada di dalam kamar mandinya -_-" juga saat Sungmin menciumnya dan tangannya yang menyentuh dada Sungmin.

_'Kenyal dan— besar.'_

"Aisshh, apa yang aku pikirkan." Memukul air sampai air memuncrat keluar.

'Tingg Tingg'

Kyuhyun melihat ke dalam air saat merasa ada yang tidak beres dibawahnya.

"Aaiiihhhhh.." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan seluruh badan sampai mulutnya sambil memegang Juniornya yang ternyata mendapat eraksi. XD

.

.

Selagi Kyuhyun mandi, Sungmin meneruskan menyiapkan makan malam yang tadi sempat tertunda saat Kyuhyun datang.

"Hmm.. Mashita." Ucap Sungmin saat mencicipi masakan buatannya.

Sungmin menyiapkan alat makan dan menyimpan masakannya yang sudah jadi di meja makan, tinggal menunggu daging berbumbu (RENDANG) matang.

.

Karena Kyuhyun adalah salah satu laki-laki yang mandinya lama. Sungmin berinisiatif untuk menyiapkan pakaian Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun selesai mandi dan meninggalkan daging berbumbum itu.

"Hmmm.." Sungmin menghirup aroma kamar Kyuhyun. Sangat memabukkan baginya.

"Hahh~ saatnya baju bersih." Sungmin membuka almari Kyuhyun membawa piyamanya dan saat Sungmin mengambil daleman yang ada di loker paling bawah almari, Sungmin tertegun. Menatapi daleman itu dan membayangkan sesuatu yang ada di balik itu setiap Kyuhyun memakainya.

Sungmin mencium aromanya, mengusap-usapkannya diwajah seolah itu adalah kucing peliharaannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Noona?!" Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi membuat Sungmin kaget.

"Ah.. Kyu.." Sungmin tersenyum menyadari Kyuhyun-'nya' sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan memergoki ke'mesuman'nya kepada benda berbentuk segita yang di pegangnya.

Lalu Sungmin menyadari. Melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu membuat mata Sungmin berbinar.

Bagaimana tidak. Kyuhyun keluar tanpa baju! Tanpa handuk yang dililitkan di pinggang! Tetapi sehelai handuk kecil dan tipis yang Kyuhyun pegang menggantung kebawah membuat HANYA Little Cho yang tertutupi dari pandangan Sungmin.

"YAK! YAK! NOONA! KELUAR KAU!" Kyuhyun yang menyadari tatapan berbinar Sungmin langsung mundur dan kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Aisshh! Perempuan itu selalu seenaknya!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Hihihihi.." Terdengar kekehan Sungmin dari luar kamar mandi. "Aku simpan bajunya di kasur Kyunnie, cepat turun dan kita makan malam. Jangan lama, atau—" Suara Sungmin terhenti. Kyuhyun yang mendengar seksama menjadi terheran dengan suara Sungmin yang tiba-tiba lenyap.

Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun membuka sedikit celah pintu kamar mandi.

Nihil. Tidak ada Sungmin disana. Akhirnya Kyuhyun keluar dan memakai bajunya sebelum tiba-tiba Sungmin kembali masuk.

.

.

"Miane, Kyunnie." Sungmin menunduk di dapan meja makan.

"Hahh~" hembusan nafas keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Makanya, jangan meninggalkan kompor menyala untuk hal yang tak penting seperti tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Ucapan Sungmin yang sempat terhenti ketika di kamar Kyuhyun adalah karena dia mencium bau tidak enak dari arah dapur, alhasil dia langsung berlari dan mendapati daging berbumbu itu gosong.

Sungmin semakin menunduk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa." Lanjut Kyuhyun. Sedikit tidak enak menasehati Sungmin karena Noona-nya inilah yang selalu membuatkannya makanan jika tidak ada makanan atau ibunya pergi.

Mendengar itu Sungmin kembali tersenyum sumringah.

"Baiklah, sekarang makan yang banyak Kyu." Sungmin membawakan nasi dan lauk pauk kedalam piring Kyuhyun, lalu dengan semangat menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa sendiri Noona." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Anni.. biar Noona menyuapimu." Sungmin tidak ingin kalah. Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah atas perilaku Noonanya yang satu ini.

"Ah.. kemana Umma dan Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun disela makannya.

"Jalan-jalan dengan teman bisnis Appa. Besok malam baru pulang." Jawab Sungmin.

"Jalan-jalan?" Kyuhyun membayangkan orang tuanya yang sedang pergi itu.

Hah~ tidak kasihan pada anak yang tinggal berdua di rumah..

"Mereka tidak memberi tahumu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Eh?"

"Atau ada yang kau butuhkan?"

"Ah.. annii annii.."

"Kau ini aneh sekali.." Sungmin menyimpan piring di meja. Lalu menopang kedua tangannya didagu sambil menatap Kyuhyun menggoda.

"Sekarang— hanya kita berdua dirumah." Ucap Sungmin seduktif.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah berat.

Entah apa yang akan Noona mesumnya ini akan lakukan sekarang.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mengerjakan PR-nya. Ia lalu membereskan buku untuk jadwal esok.

"Hahh—" Kyuhyun merenggangkan otot-ototnya karena lelah, "Jalan-jalan apanya mereka?" Gumamnya. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan orang tuanya yang pergi jalan-jalan. Padahal apa salahnya orang tua berlibur tidak membawa anak?

Tidak sengaja Kyuhyun melihat selembar kertas yang tergeletak di sudut meja. Kertas yang diberikan sekolah siang tadi.

Kyuhyun membacanya. Ternyata itu adalah surat panggilan untuk orang tuanya. Di kertas itu tertulis bahwa orang tua harus datang besok jam 10. "Dasar orang tua tidak bertanggung jawab." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Ternyata kesalnya Kyuhyun kebangetan kepada orang tuanya yang tidak mengajaknya. (LOH?

Kyuhyun meremas kertas itu sampai tak berbentuk dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang ternyata tidak masuk -,,-"

Karena malas membenarkan, Kyuhyun langsung naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut.

"Waktunya tidur Hahh~" Mematikan lampu dengan remote. Saat Mencoba menutup mata_—"Sekarang— hanya kita berdua dirumah."_ Tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Noona-nya yang membuat dirinya merinding. Dengan cepat Ia bangkit dari kasur dan mengecek pintu dengan benar-benar terkunci, berjaga-jaga agar Noona-nya tidak mengambil kesempatan malam ini.

Saat semuanya beres dia kembali ketempat tidur.

.

.

_"Ughh~ kenapa berat."_ Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ada yang tidak beres yang Ia rasakan disekitarnya. Sayup-sayup Ia membuka mata dan terkejutnya Ia melihat Noonanya ada didalam kamarnya. Parahnya berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Kyunnie~" Suara Sungmin mendayu.

"Hwaaa!"

"Kyunnie~" Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan siap mencium Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sungmin mengehentikan gerakannya dan membuka mata. Tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Noona bisa masuk?! Apa yang Noona lakukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun ketika sadar apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan.

"Kenapa? Ini hanya salam ala barat. Bukannya Kyunnie dulu sering meminta ini?" Sungmin memainkan kancing piyama Kyuhyun.

"Tapi itu dulu! sekarang jelas berbeda Noona!" Kyuhyun terus mengelak. Saat Ia akan mendorong Sungmin, Ia baru sadar kalau tangannya ternyata terikat di atas kepala yang ditalikan ke kepala ranjang.

"Ya! Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau tidak mungkin memperkosaku, kan?"

Sungmin terkekeh.

"Tidak usah khawatir." Sungmin turun dari atas Kyuhyun menjadi menindih Kyuhyun dari samping.

"Sudah seperti ini—" Tangan Sungmin berjalan diselangkangan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya saat suatu hasrat tiba-tiba datang. "Hihihi.." Tangan Sungmin langsung meremas Junior Kyuhyun dan membuatnya menjadi menegang.

"Oo—Ohhhh.." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidak mendesah tetapi nyatanya dia tidak bisa mengelak.

Tangan Sungmin yang bebas membuka tali yang mengikat lengan Kyuhyun. Membawa tangan kanan Kyuhyun menuju dadanya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan tambah terkejut melihat aksi Sungmin.

"Ahh~" Kini suara desahan yang terdengar dari mulut Sungmin karena tangan Kyuhyun yang Ia pegang meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Kyunnie-hh." Suara Sungmin semakin mendayu. Ia melepas tangannya dari Junior Kyuhyun lalu menindih Kyuhyun tanpa melepas remasan tangan Kyuhyun di dadanya.

"Ini hanya ciuman ala barat seperti duluu—" Sungmin memejakan matanya sambil terus mendekat ke wajah Kyuhyun, siap menciumnya.

Kyuhyun semakin gugup melihat aksi Sungmin, semakin resah melihat Sungmin yang semakin dekat. Terus mencoba mengalak. "ANDWAEEEE!"

**.**

**~BabyJoy~**

**.**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan cepat. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Nafas sedikit menderu. Matanya bergerak mencari jendela. Terlihat cayaha matahari seperti mengetuk gordennya.

"Ahh..Cuma mimpi—"menutup mata sebentar. Mengatur nafas. Sedikit kaget mendapatkan 'mimpi' seperti tadi.

Kembali membuka mata. Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya yang terlentang terasa berat. Saat melihat kesamping ternyata ada seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Noona-nya sendiri yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Kembali menegang, kaget. Melihat kearah pintu yang ternyata terdapat celah kecil.

Wajahnya memerah. _'Jangan katakan yang tadi malam itu adalah nyata?!'_

Sejenak mengingat apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam sampai Noona-nya benar-benar tidur disampingnya, membuat Sungmin menggeliat dalam pelukan Kyuhyun sampai kakinya yang menimpa paha Kyuhyun dan 'menyenggol' Juniornya yang sedang tertidur.

Wajahnya semakin memerah..

"ANDWAEEE!" (lagi)

.

.

"AKU BERANGKAT!" Tanpa sarapan, tanpa menunggu Sungmin benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun sudah buru-buru berangkat kesekolah dengan rasa jengkel sekaligus kesal.

.

"Eh? Kyunnie sudah pergi?" Sungmin turun dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba teringat kejadian tadi malam saat dirinya menggoda Kyuhyun. "Hihihihi.." Tertawa sendiri saat mengingatnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa mempunyai adik sepolos dia? Bahkan dia itu laki-laki. Ckckck.."

Sedikit merenung. Melirik kekanan dan kekiri. "huhh, tidak ada salahnya membereskan kamar Kyunnie dulu."

Sungmin mulai membereskan tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Saat akan membuang kertas-kertas yang berserakan dimeja Kyuhyun, Sungmin melihat segumpal kertas disudut ruangan. Karena penasaran akhirnya Sungmin memunguti kertas itu dan membukanya.

"Ah, ini untuk wali siswa?" Sungmin membaca seksama isi kertas itu.

"Hmm, untuk hari ini? Umma dan Appakan tidak ada." Gumamnya.

Sekilas Sungmin melihat jam di dinding.

"Ah! Aku ada janji dengan Ryeowook!" Pekik Sungmin. Dengan cepat Sungmin kembali kekamarnya dan bersiap untuk pergi kuliah yang sebelumnya ada janji dengan temannya itu.

.

.

Suasana dilapangan sedikit ramai, karena para siswa XII A sedang berolah raga.

"Hahh.. Hahh.." Kyuhyun berlari kecil kepinggir lapangan karena baru saja di tes berlari keliling lapangan.

.

"Kyuhyun Oppa.." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun langsung membalikan badan dan tersenyum kearah perempuan itu.

"Ini, Oppa pasti capek." Perempuan itu memberikan sebotol air kepada Kyuhyun.

"Eh.. Gomawo." Tidak enak untuk menolak akhirnya Kyuhyun menerima air itu.

"Kenapa kau diluar?" Tanya Kyuhyun, "Bukannya pelajaran sedang berlangsung?" lanjutnya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum malu-malu. "Engg— Jung Seongseng tidak hadir jadi aku kesini."

"Oh.." Kyuhyun hanya ber'Oh' ria dan meminum air yang tadi di berikan perempuan itu.

"Belakangan aku melihat anak kelas tiga sibuk belajar, tapi aku melihat Oppa selalu santai. Apa kau santai kerena sudah mendapatkan Rekomendasi Universitas?" Tanya perempuan itu.

Kyuhyun langsung tertunduk. "Hahh— Seandainya.." Gumamnya.

"Ah? Apa belum?" Kyuhyun mencoba tegar dan tersenyum.

"Gwenchana Oppa, aku yakin Oppa akan mendapatkan Universitas yang bagus dan aku akan masuk Universitas yang sama denganmu tahun depan." Ucapnya penuh harap. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Ne, gomawo Mochi.." Balas Kyuhyun kepada perempuan yang ternyata bernama Mochi.

Memang tidak seterkenal kakaknya tapi adik Cho Sungmin ini cukup menjadi Idola para siswi KILLINE High School. Walaupun terkenal Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak sombong dan menghargai semua fansnya sampai-sampai nama fans yang mengincarnya Kyuhyun pun tau. Salah satunya Mochi atau Henry Lau perempuan keturunan China yang menjabat sebagai ketua Fans Kyuhyun. SparKYU -,,-

.

.

Jam kuliah Sungmin baru dimulai satu jam yang lalu. Tapi Sungmin tidak bisa fokus kepada materi yang diajarkan dosennya.

_'Hmm, jam 10.'_ Sungmin melihat kertas yang dia bawa dari kamar Kyuhyun pagi tadi. Pelajaran ini akan selesai sekitar pukul setengah sebelas. Pikirannya hanya fokus kepada pertemuan wali kelas sekolah Kyuhyun.

_'Apa Kyunnie belum bilang pada gurunya atas pengunduran diri dari Rekomendasi Universitas itu? kalau belum bisa-bisa Kyunnie benar-benar masuk Universitas itu. Hah! Andwae! Kyunnie harus masuk Universitas ini'_ Pikir Sungmin.

"Seongsenim!" Sungmin berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Ne?"

"Aku sakit kepala, aku ingin ijin pulang." Ucapnya to the point.

Dosennya itu terdiam sesaat dan mengangguk tanpa mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut.

Pertemuan wali kelas itu untuk membicarakan Rekomendasi Universitas yang diberikan dari sekolahnya. Rekomendasi yang diberikan bukanlah Universitas yang Sungmin tempati sekarang sedangkan Kyuhyun ingin mendapatkan Rekomendasi Universitas yang Sungmin tempati. Kyuhyun juga sudah bilang kepada Sungmin dan Sungmin mendukungnya dengan penuh.

.

.

Teng! Teng!

.

Para siswa berhambur keluar kelas menuju kantin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam di mejanya sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Hahh~" Mendesah. Masih memikirkan tentang pertemuan wali siswa itu. tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi bila wali tidak datang.

"Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi." Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri didepan gerbang KILLINE High School. Saat baru memasuki sekolah itu para siswa yang berada di taman, koridor maupun lapangan langsung melihat kearahnya. Dengan tatapan seperti_—"Siapa itu?"_

"Ah! Bukannya itu Sungmin Noona?!" Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang melihatnya dari taman. Semua yang mendengarnya langsung terkaget. "Apa kau bilang?! Sungmin Noona?!" Ucap yang berada di koridor.

Sungmin yang tiba-tiba mendengar suara ramai langsung mengehentikan langkahnya.

Mencoba tersenyum kepada semua orang yang memperhatikannya. Tapi itu tidak lama saat segerombol orang turun dari tangga koridor, taman dan yang berada dilapangan berlari kearahnya.

"Hwaaa! SUNGMIN NOONA!" teriak orang-orang itu yang semuanya adalah laki-laki.

"Ada apa kemari?!"

"Aku akan mengkawalmu!" gerombolan itu semakin mendekat membuat Sungmin gugup dan takut.

"Ti-tidak perlu!"

Orang-orang itu langsung mengepung Sungmin sambil terus merengek meminta ini itu dan ada juga yang tiba-tiba mengatakan cintanya.

"Sungmin Noona! Aku ingin berselca denganmu!"

"Sungmin Noona! Apa kau ada waktu kosong?!"

"Sungmin Noona! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?!"

"Sungmin Noona! Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan ini!"

"Sungmin Noona! Kau harus dengar lagu yang kubuat khusus untuk mu ini!"

.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, saat menuruni tangga koridor, Ia mendengar suara riuh di bawah sana. saat melihat kebawah ternyata segerombol laki-laki sedang mengepung seseorang. Kyuhyun lebih menajamkan penglihatannya dan terkejutnya ternyata yang dikepung itu adalah Sungmin.

"Aisshh! Noona itu! bikin ulah saja!" kesal Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari menghampiri orang-orang itu.

.

Sungmin hanya menanggapi dengan senyum canggung, sesekali berpose dengan reflek setelah ada kamera yang membidiknya.

"Maafkan aku, aku kesini ada urusan." Ucapan Sungmin tidak terdengar karena riuahnya orang-orang yang berteriak.

"YA! HENTIKAN!" seketika semua langsung sunyi mendengar suara yang lebih keras.

Semuanya langsung melihat kearah suara dan membuka jalan untuk orang itu yang ternyata adalah adik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kepada Sungmin dengan tampang marah.

"Hah~ Pertolongan." Ucap Sungmin lega. "Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang." Lanjutnya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point. "Kau tau, kalau kau kesini membuat keributan besar?! Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya!" Bentak Kyuhyun. Mungkin merasa jengah karena setiap Sungmin kesini pasti selalu ada keributan.

Sungmin menunduk. "I-itu.. aku kesini untukmu." Ucap Sungmin mencoba memberi alasan. Tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang marah.

"Kalau itu untukku! Jangan datang kesini lagi!" suaranya semakin meninggi. "Datangnya kau hanyalah gangguan!" Sungmin langsung menenggakkan kepalanya. Menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

_Seburuk itukah aku?_ Sungmin tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengatakan bahkan membentaknya seperti itu. ini adalah kali pertamanya Kyuhyun seperti itu padanya.

"Aku.. gangguan?" lirih Sungmin. kembali menunduk. Mencoba menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Ya, Ya! Apa kau tidak keterlaluan?" Ucap Changmin yang berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Ne! Kalau itu Sungmin Noona, kita selalu menerimanya." Giliran Donghae yang mendapat anggukan dari orang-orang yang ada disana.

"YA! YA! Itu kalian! Aku tidak!" Balas Kyuhyun.

"Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan hari ini. Jadi kau cepat pulang." Lanjutnya pada Sungmin.

Terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku datang karena aku pikir itu penting." Jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi— aku rasa, itu juga tidak penting." Sungmin menenggakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Mianhae, Kyunnie." Perlahan Sungmin mundur dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

Semuanya menatap kearah perginya Sungmin.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!" Changmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Tch! Tidak akan apa-apa." Ucapnya pelan lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan menuju kelasnya.

'Srak'

Kyuhyun menginjak kertas dan sekilas dia melihat namanya tercantum di kertas itu. Langsung ia memungutnya. Membacanya.

"Ini.. kenapa ada disini?" gumamnya. Itu adalah surat wali siswa yang Sungmin bawa tadi.

Terdiam sebentar, mencoba mencerna keadaan.

"Ah.. jangan-jangan.. Noona kesini untuk ini?" Kyuhyun langsung menatap kearah gerbang, melihat Sungmin yang berjalan menunduk.

Seketika rasa bersalah langsung menyergapinya. "Noona.." lirihnya..

.

"Aku sudah membuatnya marah." Gumam Sungmin. ada perasaan yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Aku sadar, aku selalu buat masalah dengan dia." Lanjutnya.

"SUNGMIN NOONA!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung mengehentikan langkahnya dan melihat Kyuhyun berlari kearahnya.

"Hahh.. Hahh.." Kyuhyun memegang pundak Sungmin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Ada apa Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Noona.. Mi-mianhae.." Kyuhyun langsung membungkuk dalam kepada Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasan yang benar darimu dan aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Kyuhyun menegakkan kembali badannya.

"Kyunnie.." Sungmin yang terharu melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini tidak tahan untuk memeluk.

'brukk'

"Hihihihii.. Gomawo Kyunnie." Ucap Sungmin masih memeluk Kyuhyun. Orang-orang yang tadi merngerumuni Sungmin kembali riuh melihat mereka.

Kyuhyun yang kaget langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan.

"Berhenti melakukan seperti itu didepan banyak orang." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Bagaimanapun kau adalah sodaraku. Berar? " Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Awalnya Sungmin tidak terima Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah saudara. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu memang fakta walaupun Sungmin mengharapkan lebih dari itu.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

"Haisshh! Kenapa si iblis itu? tadi marah-marah sekarang seperti itu." Ucap Changmin yang mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"Dia stress." Tambah Donghae.

.

.

_"Berhenti melakukan seperti itu didepan banyak orang?!"_ Suara berat menggelegar terdengar sepenjuru rumah. "Jangan Bodoh!" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengarnya langsung terkaget.

Saat mereka pulang, kedua orang tua mereka sudah berada dirumah. Dan menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Awalnya hanya tentang rekomendasi Universitas Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun malah menambahkan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba datang kesekolahnya (lagi) dan membuat keributan. Jelas Sungmin menyangkal ucapan Kyuhyun karena niat Sungmin bukan untuk membuat keributan dan Sungmin memberi tahu Appa-nya saat Kyuhyun mengatakan _"Berhenti melakukan seperti itu didepan banyak orang?!"_ saat mereka berpelukan.

"Sudah Appa bilang. Appa dan Umma sudah punya anak sebelum kami menikah lagi." Dua orang paruh baya didepannya tersenyum kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Appa membawa Kyuhyun, dan Umma membawa Sungmin." sang Umma menambahkan.

" Itu artinya kalian tidak sedarah! Jadi, jangan pikirkan orang lain! Lanjutkan lah!" Ucap Appa mereka yang membuat Kyuhyun cengo.

Pasalnya kedua orang tua mereka itu memang sudah merencanakan masa depan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang harus menjadi satu. Mereka tidak memberi tahu sebelum waktunya, mereka mencoba membiarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjalankan hubungan apa adanya sampai mereka merasakan perasaan yang masing-masing. Dan sepertinya ini sangat menguntungkan bagi Sungmin yang memang benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Lanjutkan?" Mata Sungmin berbinar.

"Umma dan Appa serius?" Sungmin meyakin kan, kedua orang tua itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kyunniiiee!" SUngmin langsung menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sebuah pelukan yang erat.

"A-Appa.. ini tidak benar." Gumam Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya.

"Dengar baik-baik Kyuhyun. Sungmin adalah perempuan baik dan luar biasa, kau bias lihat Umma-mu sendiri. Apa kau mau menyia-nyiakannya?" Geram Appa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan ucapan Appanya itu.

"Jadi apa kau menikahi Sungmin?" Sekarang Umma Kyuhyun yang menggoda.

Kyuhyun semakin kaget mendengar penuturan Ummanya.

"U-umma ti-tidak mungkin.." Kyuhyun mencoba mengelak dengan cepat. Tetapi Appa-nya tidak menyerah. Dengan mata yang tajam dan Smirk andalan tuan Cho Hankyung, Ia mengatakan.

"Kau pernah bilang, kau mau dia terus menciumu kan?" Ucap sang Appa membongkar rahasia Kyuhyun.

"Aishhh.. Appa! Aku tidak mau!" bentak Kyuhyun tak sopan. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Hihihi.. Kyunnie tidak usah malu." Sungmin memegang dagu Kyuhyun "Kalau begini, Kyunnie akan menjadi manja." dan –CUP. Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

.

.

TBC (Ending ga banget -_-)

.

.

.

HWAAA! GOMEN MINA-sannn!

Iya-iya di prolog kemarin TYPO'a BESAR BGT T_T

Miane miane…

Kyuhyun wktu itu 4 tahun Sungmin 5 tahun, harusnya 13 tahun kemudian bukan 8 tahun kemudian T_T *Maluuu /_\\ habisnya pas ngitung, ini tangan berhenti di 8 :3 coba deh sendiri (?)

.

Di animenya si cowonya itu SMP kelas 3, trus kaka'a yg mesum masih SMA..

Tapi karena aku liat karakter Kyuhyun ga cocok jadi anak SMP yang digoda-goda sma Sungmin.. jadi aku loncatin mereka jadi anak SMA dan kuliah. Kyuhyun kelas 3 SMA umur 17 tahun, Min 18 tahun kuliah..

.

Jelas Chingudeul?

MAKASIHHHH BGT buat kemarin yang UDAH KOREKSI! KEBANTU BGT .

Pas komen2 di awal ada yg bilang 'Itu ada typo author, ntar klau mau share di cek lgi.' Pas ada yg bilang gtu, buru2 aku cari Typo dimana, apa ada tulisan yg salah? pas di baca ulang perasaan ga adaa..

Pas 2 hari ga OL dan liat komenan dari kalian, TERNYATA TYPO'a disana.. ck malu bgt /_\

Terus ada koreksi kalau NONNA itu harusnya NOONA, okeyy.. Maaf lagiii.. abisnya enak digunnahin sihh *LOH?

.

Yang minta ini jadi YAOI, maaf ya sayangKyuu . keburu udah jadi GS.. Maaff maaf.. kalau ga suka GS gpp koo, bolh ga bacaa T_T

TERUS! Mohon kasih pendapat, ini lebih baik dicantumkan REMAKE atau TERINSPIRASI dari anime itu? *buat yg udah nonton*

Abisnya bingung, dibilang REMAKE alurnya hampir sama, kalau TERINPIRASI jelas banyak yg dirubahh..

Jadi gimana nih?

.

Okehh…

Gomen Mina-sann..

Dan terima kasihh ATAS RIVIEW KALIAN SEMUAA!

Kalau boleh, Minta RIVIEW lagi dan mohon koreksi bila ada yang salah, karena author Cuma manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahann :D

SANKYUUU!


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun mencoba berkonsentrasi pada soal matematika yang ada hadapannya. Waktu 2 jam bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk belajar hal sepele seperti matematika. Pasalnya selama 2 jam ini Noona-nya, Sungmin, sudah menjejel otak Kyuhyun dengan 3 BAB nonstop untuk diterangkan pada Kyuhyun. Memang tidak terlalu sulit semua materi itu masuk ke dalam otak Kyuhyun, karena materi-materi yang diajari adalah materi yang diulang selama dia sekolah menengah atas. Tapi tetap saja kalau 2 Jam nonstop 3 BAB -_-"

Saat Ia benar-benar sudah berada di titik jenuh, Ia mencoba untuk merenggangkan otot leher dan pada saat Ia menengokan kepala kearah kanan –dimana Sungmin sedang duduk di atas kasur Kyuhyun— Ia memperhatikan Sungmin seksama. Sedangkan Sungmin sedang membaca buku yang akan diterangkan selanjutnya kepada Kyuhyun sembari menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikannya.

Kyuhyun tidak berkedip sedikitpun, memperhatikan Sungmin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Terus begitu sampai matanya berhenti di belahan dada Sungmin yang terekpose karena kemeja yang Sungmin kenakan tidak dikancing 3 dari atas. Dan juga buah dada yang menurut Kyuhyun tidak bisa di bilang kecil. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Pikirannya buyar.

Meneguk ludah dengan susah payah saat Sungmin mencoba mengubah posisi dari kaki menyilang –kanan di atas, kiri dibawah- menjadi –kiri diatas dan kanan dibawah- karena pada saat itu, mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada selangkangan Sungmin yang tanpa sengaja memperlihatkan sesuatu yang –ekhem- you know what? Belahan yang terlapis oleh stoking hitam dan ketat membuat belahan itu jelas didepan mata Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin –tepatnya selangkangan- seperti terhipnotis, tapi Sungmin terlanjur mengetahuinya dan segera bertanya kepada Kyuhyun dengan santai, "Ada apa?".

Seperti tertangkap basah, Kyuhyun langsung kelabakan dan menegakan badannya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Ucapnya gugup dan kembali pada soal yang masih minta jawaban itu.

Sungmin yang bingung akan sikap Kyuhyun, mulai menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di belakang bahu Kyuhyun, "Apa ada yang tidak dimengerti?" tanya Sungmin.

"An-annio." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti kau harus meminta guru menjelaskannya." Ya, Guru. Sekarang Sungmin adalah Guru Privat Kyuhyun. Karena hasil pembicaraan kemarin soal rekomendasi Universitas yang Kyuhyun ajukan ke sekolahnya, nilai Kyuhyun masih kurang. Oleh karena itu Sungmin meminta untuk menjadi guru privatnya, karena kemampuan Sungmin yang bisa dikatakan sempurna dalam bidang akademik.

"Mana Noona lihat?" Sungmin mencondongkan badannya kearah soal yang ada dimeja. Beda dengan Sungmin yang serius, wajah Kyuhyun malah tambah merah karena dada Sungmin yang –entah- sengaja menyentuh lengan atas Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas belahan dada Sungmin dari samping matanya.

"Oh ini." Sungmin menemukan soal yang belum Kyuhyun isi, "jika kau mengganti x sama 5 dengan 25 ditambah 5a sama dengan 30, maka—" **_'TIDAK! Ini buruk! Dadanyaa… oh dadanyaa..'_** setiap ucapan Sungmin membuat dada itu semakin menusuk-nusuk lengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari sana, mengabaikan ocehan Sungmin.

"Dan.. berapa hasil x?"

"Eung— Noona.." Panggil Kyuhyun lirih tanpa sadar.

"Huh? Apa?" Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan tanpa sengaja terjatuh dari kursi yang di dudukinya.

'BRUKKK'

"OMO! Kyunnie… Gwenchana?"

"Ahhhh… Pantatkuuu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : KISS X SIS**

**.**

**KyuMin Main Cast And Other Cast**

**.**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Rate T+ (for this Chap)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin Milik Super Junior, Super Junior Milik ELF, ELF milik orang tuanya. FF milik Baby, Cerita anime punya *?***

**A/N : REMAKE/TERINSPIRASI DARI ANIME KISS X SIS EPISODE 2.**

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

Sungmin membenarkan kursi yang terjungkal bersama Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung duduk dilantai sambil terus meringis kesakitan.

"Aduhh.. pantatkuu.."

"Ckckck, apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kyunnie? Kau harus berhati-hati." Ucap Sungmin.

"Arraso Noona, tapi apa yang sebenarnya yang kau pakai itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan Sungmin yang berdiri didepannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung yang terlihat seperti untuk seorang guru, kemeja yang dilapasi blezer, rok span mini dan stoking hitam yang melilit kaki Sungmin, tidak lupa kaca mata yang dipakainya, memang tidak salah dengan benda-benda itu hanya saja potongannya yang menurut Kyuhyun terlalu seksi dan menggoda, apalagi dibagian dada dan bokong Sungmin, membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi.

"Bukannya aku seorang guru pembimbing?" Sungmin membenarkan letak kaca matanya. "Hal seperti ini harusnya memotivasi Kyunnie kan?" Sungmin tersenyum menggoda pada Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah melihatnya dan memelingkan wajahnya.

"Iya, mu-mungkin. Tapi.." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat lirih.

Sungmin terkikik kecil. Dia mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di lantai.

"Mungkin Kyunnie suka hal-hal seperti ini?" Sungmin berpose menggoda dihadapan Kyuhyun dengan berkacak pinggang.

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung gemetar. "Ti-tidak, tidak sama sekali." Menutup mata, terus mencoba mengelak sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Oh? Benarkah?" Sungmin langsung membungkuk membuat wajahnya tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun membuat belahan dadanya dapat Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun kembali memalingkan wajah kesamping. "I-itu hanya.. Tingkahmu berbeda-beda, Noona memang cantik mengenakan itu dan juga.." Kyuhyun memberi jeda, "..dan juga seksi.." suara terakhir itu terdengar sangat kecil tapi karena kamar yang sunyi, Sungmin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Tapii.." Kata-kata Kyuhyun dari awal sampai terakhir terdengar seperti orang bingung. Terus mencoba mengelak tapi tidak bisa.

Sungmin tersipu mendengar pujian yang jarang-jarang dongsaengnya ini berikan. Wajahnya juga memerah.

"Apa Kyunnie mau melihat lebih?" Goda Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dengan sudut matanya.

Sungmin mulai menaikan rok spannya perlahan. Tiba-tiba dada Kyuhyun bergemuruh wajahnya lebih merah. Sesuatu yang ada dibalik rok itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat berfikir jernih.

Sudah hampir terlihat sesuatu yang ada dibalik rok itu, tiba-tiba Sungmin langsung menurunkan kembali roknya.

"Tidak.. Tidak boleh sekarang—" Sungmin membuyarkan pikiran Kyuhyun yang berkelana. "—kau harus konsetrasi belajar."

"No-noona.." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin memperlihatkan wajah yang serius. Ia sadar, yang dilakukannya membuat Kyuhyun malah belajar tidak efektif.

"Aku akan malakukan yang terbaik untuk Kyunnie, Kyunnie harus berjuang agar bisa masuk Unversitas Yonsei." Sedikit bingung melihat Noona-nya yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tapi secercah senyum terlihat diwajah Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik juga."

"Saatnya serius!" ucap mereka berdua dengan semangat.

.

"Apakah ada kemajuan dengan belajarmu?" Tanya Appa Kyuhyun saat mereka sedang makan malam.

"Minnie kira begitu. Jangan khawatir Appa, Minnie ada disini untuk Kyunnie." Suara Sungmin mewakili jawaban Kyuhyun atas pertanyaan ayahnya itu.

"Minnie selalu mendapatkan nilai yang sangat baik, kita tidak perlu khawatir jika menyerahkan Kyunnie pada Minnie." Umma mereka menimpali. Sungmin tersenyum mendapat pujian dari ibunya.

"Kalau begitu kau mempunyai peluang besar untuk masuk Universitas Yonsei. Appa sangat berterima kasih Minnie."

"Ne, Appa."

Kyuhyun makan dengan santai, hanya diam mendengar celotehan orang tua dan Noona-nya ini. Kyuhyun tidak mau mengeluarkan tenaga terlalu banyak karena habis makan malam ini, bimbingan belajar akan berlanjut sampai malam bersama Sungmin.

.

**Pukul 02.00**

"…intergral dari 2x pangkat 4 ditambah 5x pangkat 7 ditambah 5, kalau kau mau mencari c-nya kau harus mencari ini dulu, kalua sud—"

"Kyunnie, kau dengar?" Sungmin sedang menjelaskan sebuah contoh soal Intergral pada Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin merasa tidak mendapat respon.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, mencoba menahan kepalanya agar tidak terjatuh ke atas meja dengan mata tertutup.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apanya yang mau serius kalau dia malah tidur seperti ini." Gumam Sungmin.

"berarti 5x pangkat 4 kan?" Kyuhyun bergumam tidak jelas, "Aku mendengarkan kok." Lanjutnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Kyunnie, ini baru jam dua malam." Ucap Sungmin enteng.

"Jam dua malam? Biarkan aku istirahat." Jawabnya dengan pelan, matanya sudah tidak bisa terbuka dengan lebar lagi.

"Ayo, buka matamu." Sungmin memegang wajah Kyuhyun dan membawanya menghadapnya.

Kyuhyun sempat membuka mata, melihat wajah Sungmin sebentar tapi tak lama dia langsung menutup matanya kembali.

"Ya ampun."

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang Kyunnie inginkan." Tak habis pikir, Sungmin mulai mencoba hal nekat agar Kyuhyun mau membuka matanya.

Sungmin membuka kancing blezernya disusul kancing kemejanya. Melepasnya tapi tidak sampai terlepas dari tubuh Sungmin, hanya memperlihatkan bagian pundak sampai dadanya yang terbalut Bra hitam yang kontrans dengan warna kulitnya yang sangat putih.

"Kyunnihhh.." Suara Sungmin tiba-tiba mandayu.

Mendengar suara seperti itu, Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Sungmin yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya kesamping..

Tak lama mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka lebar, wajahnya memerah. Dada Sungmin tepat dihapadan wajahnya.

Wajah Sungmin juga tidak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun memerah karena ini kali pertamanya memperlihatkan bagian itu dengan sengaja didepan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana?" Sungmin tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah bangun?"

"Noo-noona.."

"Apa mau dilanjut?"

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari dada itu.

.

.

**Hari pertama TES**

Kyuhyun mencoba konsentrasi dengan soal-soal dihadapannya.

**_'Aku belajar dengan Sungmin Noona. Untuk mengatasi ini aku harus ingat dengan apa yang diajarkannya.'_** Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Otak Kyuhyun mereplay pelajaran yang kemarin diajarkan oleh Sungmin.

**_'Oh, Tidak! Bukan itu!'_** batinnya saat yang terlintas di otaknya malah belahan yang ada diselangkangan Sungmin. mencoba mengingat lagi.

**_'Tidak! BUKAN YANG ITU!'_** batinya berteriak lagi saat yang terlintas adalah buah dada Sungmin yang sedikit menyembul dari bra hitamnya.

Dan akhirnya yang diingat Kyuhyun adalah hal-hal yang malah membuatnya terangsang sendiri. Soal matematika yang dihadapannya malah terabaikan.

.

**_~BABY JOY~_**

.

"Kemudian Kyunnie mengacaukan semuanya?" Tanya Sungmin tersentak pada Kyuhyun saat mereka sedang berjalan di pinggir sungai dekat dengan rumahnya.

"Miane." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kau tidak bisa mengingat apapun?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak juga, ada beberapa hal yang bisa ku ingat.." Kyuhyun menceritakan hal yang terjadi saat Ia tes tadi disekolah, "..seperti.. dada dan seterusnya." Lanjutnya. Sungmin merasa tersindir.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Aku minta maaf." Sungmin terdengar menyesal. "Kalau itu tidak berguna, Noona akan mengajari Kyunnie dengan cara yang lain, otte?"

"Eh, bukan seperti itu." Akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ucapannya membuat Noona-nya tersinggung.

"Gwenchana. Lebih baik kita mengubah strategi yang lebih ampuh, agar Kyunnie bisa mengingat dengan baik." Sungmin tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan adiknya itu. mau tak mau Kyuhyun membalas senyum Noona-nya dan menggangguk.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Sungmin berdiri di depan Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi belajar. Sekarang Sungmin tidak memakai baju seperti kemarin malam, hanya rok rempel pink yang biasa di pakai untuk dirumah –walaupun diatas lutut satu jengkal- dan baju biasa berdada sangat rendah –seperti V-neck versi perempuan. Walaupun seperti itu Sungmin tetap terlihat seksi.

"Kau tidak mengenakan jas hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Karena ini adalah pelajaran khusus." Jawabnya sembari berjalan kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"Khusus?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Ia malah memerosotkan baju bagian lengan kanannya sampai perbatasan dada dan di sana mulai terlihat tulisan.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja." Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya. Apa Noona-nya akan menggodanya lagi?

**'IN FRONT OF' **tulisan yang berada bawah pundak dekat dada bagian kanan Sungmin.

"Ap-apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya yang Kyunnie ingat dada dan paha Noona? Noona pikir dengan cara seperti ini akan sangat mudah di ingat. Benar?" Ucapan Sungmin memang ada benarnya. Biasanya pelajaran akan mudah diingat bila saat sedang berkonsetrasi belajar ada hal-hal yang terjadi diluar dugaan yang membuat pelajar itu mengingat kejadian sekaligus pelajaran yang sedang di pelajari saat itu.

Tapi bila itu adalah tujuan Sungmin agar Kyuhyun mengingat, apa tidak terlalu vulgar?

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersenyum, terbesit pikiran kotor di otaknya. "Jadi, Noona menulisi semua ditubuhmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sungmin berjalan kemeja belajar Kyuhyun dan duduk di atas meja menghadap Kyuhyun yang duduk dikursinya.

"Di bagian bawahnya lagi ada tulisan **'tertarik'**.. " Sungmin merendahkan bajunya lagi, memperlihatkan bra warna biru tepat di pinggiran buah dadanya tertulis **'Be interested in'**. "…Yang berarti..**'menjadi tertarik'.**"

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya berat. Sembari Sungmin memperlihatkan tulisan-tulisan itu sembari Sungmin menjelaskan apa maksud dari kata-kata itu.

"Di bagian paha kiri Noona," Sungmin membuka lebar pahanya dan menarik perlahan roknya ke atas, "ada tulisan **'lihat'**." Kyuhyun tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Dihadapannya kini terlihat jelas underwer berwarna biru pucat. Dibagian paha atas Sungmin ada tulisan **'look at'**. "Yang berarti, **'untuk melihat sesuatu'**." Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

Sungmin membuka lebih lebar membuat paha kanan terlihat jelas. Disana ada tulisan **'be glad to'. **"Yang berarti, **'dengan senang hati' **maksudnya **'untuk menjadi bahagia sambil melakukan sesuatu'**."

Pandangan Kyuhyun kini tertuju pada tulisan yang sebagian tulisan itu tenggelam oleh underwer yang Sungmin kenakan. "I-ini apa?" dengan reflek tangan Kyuhyun malah menekan pinggir underwer itu untuk melihat tulisannya. Dan tulisan itu **'AT LAST'.**

"..yang berarti.." Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, malah Sungmin berteriak. "Akhirnya!" membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan menjauhkan tangannya dari selangkangan Sungmin.

"Mi-miane Noona." Sungmin tersenyum. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar melihat adiknya mulai terbawa suasana.

"Gw-gwenchana. Pastikan Kyunnie ingat semuanya." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Kyunnie dapat nilai bagus dalam tes bahasa inggris?" Sungmin berucap senang.

"Belum tentu juga Noona, saat aku mengumpulkannya, Lee Senim bilang hasilku akan lumayan dari pada biasanya."

"Ah, tapi itu peluang bagus. Belajar adalah prioritas utama untuk saat ini. Jadi Kyunnie harus belajar sungguh-sungguh." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dikasur Kyuhyun. tiba-tiba Sungmin membuka jubah yang dipakainya dan memperlihatkan baju yang jampir sama seperti kemarin tetapi ini lebih seksi.

"Karena besok adalah pelajaran Sejarah, jadi Noona menulis panjang disetiap bagian tubuh Noona."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya berat. Tidak bisa menolak bila sudah berurusan dengan yang seperti ini, apalagi Sungmin dengan sengaja memperlihatkan bagian-bagian tertentunya.

Mau menolak dan belajar sendiri, Kyuhyun yakin hasilnya tidak akan baik.

Dan pelajaran dimulai…

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi, Cho Kyuhyun?" Dua orang laki-laki mengahampiri bangku Kyuhyun dan mengepungnya sambil menampangkan wajah sangar tidak suka. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Wae?"

"Itu.." Salah satu dari mereke menunjukan kertas yang di pegang Kyuhyun.

"..kau mendapatkan nilai yang paling sempurna seangkatan. Itu jelas sangat aneh dan tidak mungkin." Ucap yang satunya lagi.

"Apa kau berbuat curang?" Tanya orang yang pertama.

"Ya. Donghae Hyung, Changmin Hyung." Suara Kyuhyun merajuk. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu." Belanya.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin? Setiap pelajaran sejarah kau selalu tidur, setiap PR tidak pernah kau kerjakan, ulanganpun nilai mu selalu pas-pasan, bukannya itu aneh?" Suara Changmin menuntut.

"Ah, memang benar. Tapi semenjak Sungmin Noona memberikan ku bimbingan belajar nilaiku selalu meni—"

"MWO?! DI AJARKAN SUNGMIN NOONA?!" Donghae menggebrak meja dengan keras.

"Bidadari yang cantik dan anggun seperti dia memberikan mu bimbingan belajar?!" Kini Changmin membuka suara tidak percaya.

"N-ne." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit takut dengan Hyungdeul-nya ini.

"Apa yang dia ajarkan selain materi pembelajaran?"

"Pasti tidak hanya itu, kan?"

"Pasti ada yang lain..?" Mereka tersenyum misterius kearah Kyuhyun dan mengangkat alisnya ke atas ke bawah.

"Cho Kyuhyun—"

"CERITAKAN PADA KAMIII!"

.

.

.

"Kyunnie mendapatkan nilai sempurna lagi?" Tanya Sungmin senang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ne, itu berkatmu juga Noona. Gomawo."

"Sepertinya belajar kita berjalan dengan lancar." "Yaahh.."

"Kalau begitu aku harus memberikan hadiah untuk kerja keras Kyunnie." Sungmin mulai berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka tali jubahnya dan perlahan membuka jubah itu.

Mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat lebar. Kini dihadapannya, Sungmin tidak mengenakan apapun, tidak ada Bra dan Underwer.

"Hari ini, Noona akan mengajarkan Kyunnie semua tentang gadis." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang gugup hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti arahan dari Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai maju membuat Kyuhyun mundur dan tertidur dikasurnya.

"Tapi Noona, kita—" Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat lidah Sungmin menjilat niple Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak terbungkus baju. Kini keduanya sama-sama naked!

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Sungmin mulai menggoda. "Noona, seharusnya—"

"Sssttt.." Sungmin menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kyuhyun. "Sekarang aku gurumu, aku akan mengajarkan banyak hal dengan tubuhku."

**.**

**~BABY JOY~**

**.**

"HAAAAA!" Kyuhyun bangun dari tidur siangnya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.." Memegang wajahnya yang banjir keringat.

"Mimpi macam apa itu?!" Geramnya tertahan.

Tidak menyangka akan memimpikan seperti itu lagi dengan Sungmin.

"Dia memang membantuku belajar untuk tes kemarin. Tapi…" Air muka Kyuhyun berubah sendu.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan.." Mencoba sadarkan diri saat perasaan dan pikirannya malah dipenuhi oleh Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku Minnie Noona.." lirihnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin Kyunnie beritahu pada Noona?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"HA! Noo-noona?" Bingung melihat Sungmin ada di sebelahnya yang sedang tiduran.

"Apa yang Noona lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidur disamping Kyunnie." "Bukan itu maksudku, kenapa kau tidur disini?"

"Hihihi.. Saat Noona pulang kuliah, ternyata kau sudah tidur padahal Noona mau mengajakmu belajar lagi." Sungmin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Makanya Noona menunggumu bangun dengan tidur disebelahmu." Sungmin tersenyum manis. Tiba-tiba jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tidak karuan melihat senyum itu.

"Alasan. Kenapa tidak bangunkan saja." Kyuhyun turun dari kasurnya menuju meja belajar, menghindari serangan jantung kalau Noona melakukan hal lebih lagi.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu kita mulai tes-nya." Sungmin membawa buku yang ada dinakas pinggir kasur Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Tes?"

"Ne, bukannya Kyunnie dapat nilai sempurna pelajaran sejarah? Noona tau dari Umma. Makanya kita tes sekarang." Sungmin membuka satu persatu halaman bukunya.

"Tapi aku sudah melakukan tes disekolah, masa sekarang lagi?" Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Ck. Itu saja tidak cukup. Kyunnie ada ujian minggu depan, ingat?" Sungmin tidak mau kalah.

"Haisshh. Tapi aku tidak ingin test saat dirumah." Kyuhyun mengelak lagi.

"Huh!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Pokonya sekarang kita tes. Kalau kau salah akan mendapat hukuman!"

"Hukuman? Hukuman apa?"

"Kalau Kyunnie salah, Noona akan memberikan Kyunnie—" Jeda sebentar. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memandang.

"—Kisseuu."

"Mwo?!"

"Wae?"

"Itu bukan hukuman namanya."

"Tapi kalau tidak ada hukumannya tidak akan seru!"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah tes!"

"Sudahlah. Sekarang dengarkan Noona!" Ucap Sungmin final dengan nada tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Kapan dinasti Goryeo didirikan?"

"1445"

"Kapan dinasti Silla runtuh?"

"1563"

"Kapan dinasti Joseon di jajah inggris?"

"1231"

"Kapan dinasti Tang didirikan?"

"1307"

Sungmin menganga mendengar Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan sangsi.

Sungmin menggeram tertahan. Kali ini Kyuhyun harus salah.

"Siapa raja ketiga Joseon?"

"Mwo?"

"Tick, Tock" Sungmin tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah kebingungan Kyuhyun.

"It-itu."

"Waktu habis. Jawabanya adalah Taejong Yi Bang-Won."

"Haisshh.."

"Kau mendapat hukuman Kyunnie." Sungmin menyeringai dan berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**P/S : UNIVERSITAS YONSEI adalah Universitas kelima terbagus di korea setelah Hanyang Universty, Seoul Universty, KAIST dan Seoul National Universty..**

.

ANNYEONG MINA-sannn! .

Lama tak jumpa dengan FF ini.. sebulan yahh aku ngilang T_T

Ada yang kangen Ffnya? Ada yang masih inget? Semoga iya deh :3

Buat typo yang kemarin aku minta maaf..

Buat yang komen kemarin MAKASIHH YAA! Wow bgt yang komen . banyaakkkkk!

Sebenernya Ffnya udah ngebangke dilaptop, Cuma inet dirumah udh dicabut dan jarang OL via kompi, jadi lama Sharenya T_T terus karena saya udah kelas 3 SMA, saya sedikit sibuk dengan ini itu, apalagi KARTUL T_T (semacam Skripsi ) sekarang udah harus seminar2 trus bikin kartulnya dan taun depan disidang.. huhuhu.. minta do'a-nya yaa #LOHLOH?! #OKE ABAIKAN

.

Oh iya.. soal Remake dan terinspirasii.. aku bakal cantumin dua duanya di Summry yaa.. kemarin yang komen bnyak yang bilang Remake, tapi banyak juga yang bilang terinspirasi..

Yasudah aku tulis duaduanya :3.. ga salah kan ya, Remakenya ada, terinspirasinya ada (dgn kata2 sendiri).

Teruss teruss.. kayanya FF ini ga bakal berurutan sesuai episode kaya di Animenya. Aku bakalan bawa beberapa episode aja, kaya yang kemarin aku bwa dri , ini dri ep.2., trus yang Chap ketiga kayanya bakal campur sma yang episode2 lain, yahh aku sambung2in.. kesananya mungkin aku bawa yang Versi Ova, biar NC'a dapet *wkwkwkwkwk XDD

Yahh.. soal NC aku ga janjii yaa, ga bisa bikin NC -,,- terakhir bikin NC tuh 2tahun apa 1thun yg lalu yahh? ah pokonya udh lama ga bikin NC :3

Dan~ Oh iyaa.. ada FF yang sama ya kaya ini?

Aku udah liat FF yg itu, FF'a sama2 terisnpirasi dari anime KISS X SIS, mungkin alurnya bakalan sama tapi kata2nya beda..

Semoga Readrs ffku ini ga pada kaburr yaahh :3

Buat ngebedain FF ku dengan yang itu, ff yg ini judulnya kapital semua 'KISS X SIS' dan pasti Summry-nya berbeda ^^

.

OKE! Segitu ajaa Readers ku tercinta! TERIMA KASIH!

Maaf bila ada salah2 kata! Di tutup dengan do'a #LOH *okeh,abaikan lagi

KOMENN JUSEYEOOOO! \\^^/


End file.
